Don't Rock the Boat
by StormLongbottom
Summary: I used to be like Finnick's brother. And then he was reaped into the Hunger Games...


I do not own anything related to _The Hunger Games_. This is just a short narrative that I wrote for my six grade class to learn how to write a narrative. So, I thought, what the hell, I'll post it up on here.

* * *

><p>A Day in the Life in District 4:<p>

Don't Rock the Boat

I wake up with the sun every morning. The smell of sea salt fills my nostrils, reminding me that I'm living yet another day in District 4. Waves lap up on the beach. It is another day that I will be out at sea, hoping the catch will give me a few extra pennies. Occasionally, I wonder what the smells of the other districts are like. Somehow I feel like Districts 1 and 12 would be the worst. My mind isn't given the time to think about the other districts because something is going outside of my shanty hut that I'm lucky enough to acquire. I pull my stiff body up from the dirty ground—I don't have enough money for a bed—and go out to see what is going on.

Finnick and Annie, two of District 4s recent victors, are surrounded by a crowd of people. It is unusual for them to be this far beyond the Victor's Village. Annie is shrieking as she lies on the ground, body twisting in many different contortions. Finnick is squatting down next to her, stroking her hair and keeping her from attacking the viewers nearby. He catches my eye for a moment. I frown and start to walk toward the pier.

From behind me, Finnick calls my name. I slowly turn.

"Help me get Annie back to Victor's Village," Finnick pleas with me.

My first thought is to just tell him no and go on to working. But many people are looking at me judging whether or not I'll help him.

See, Finnick used to be a brother to me. His parents took me in when my parents died at sea when I was seven. We used to train together for possibly going into the games, which is illegal, but our Peacekeepers love the idea of having victors from our district, so they turn their heads the other way whenever they catch someone training.

Annie has calmed down in the bit of time I stand frozen, thinking about the pros and cons of helping Finnick and missing work or just going to work. In the distance, my ship is almost ready to set sail.

Who knew what kind of trouble I would get in for missing work. Maybe I would make it up on Sunday, when I normally explored the parts of the District that were restricted and found history and fictional books from the past that told me interesting things about how society used to work. But, for someone I look at as a brother, I am willing to do that.

The Peacekeepers are starting to surround the situation with their guns hanging over their shoulders. They shout for the people to head toward the piers to get on their boats and go out. Finnick and I quickly collect Annie's arms and pull her over our shoulders. She is pale-white in her face. Sweat is dripping down her face onto the dirt path. Together, we manage to get Annie walking toward Victor Village. It isn't a very far walk, but takes about fifteen minutes because Annie will hardly move on her own. Finnick is strong enough to carry her on his back, but she won't hold onto him, so we really have to work together.

Once we set her down in her bed, I leave the giant house and slowly walk down the path, wondering if I can make it to the pier in time to jump on with another crew.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Finnick calls from behind me.

This time I don't turn toward him. It's too hard for me to look him in the face when I know that he and his family blame me for him going into the Arena. I should have volunteered in his place after everything his family did for me. It was just... he was always stronger than I am. Glory would be nice, but fear overruled when it came to going into the Hunger Games.

"Work," I call over my shoulder.

"Wait up!"

His feet slosh in a puddle as he runs toward me. I slow my pace even more, but I certainly do not stop for him.

"You love her, don't you?" I ask out of sympathy. Annie is completely insane since she won the games. She used to be very normal. The Pearl of every boy's eye. Now. She's afraid of everyone around her. Except for Finnick. It takes a special person to be around her.

"Yeah." He rests a hand on my shoulder. "But, what's going on with you?"

I shrug his hand off, also shrugging because I'm unsure of what he is asking.

"We used to be brothers. But, since I won the games, you act like I don't even exist."

"You have to be kidding. Your parents kicked me out because I didn't stand up for you. You left _me_ behind, Finnick."

It was so quiet for a moment that we could hear the nets being thrown from the shrimp boats. A few seagulls interrupted the quiet time.

"You're right. Move over into the Victor's Village with us. I'm going to be needing a sharp mind like yours soon."


End file.
